loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
+ +
+ (plus plusMelon “LOONA [X X Melon Greeting Video]” 2019.02.19, Hangul: 플러스 플러스) is the debut mini-album of South Korean girl group LOOΠΔ. It was released on August 20, 2018. It contains 6 tracks including the lead single “favOriTe“ and the title track “Hi High“ with the music video releasing the same day. It was later re-released as [X X] with six new tracks. Description +는 이달의 소녀 1/3, ODD EYE CIRCLE, yyxy 그리고 여진이 모여 플러스 플러스의 효과를 발휘한다는 의미를 지녔다. 처음부터 이달의 소녀는 한 세계관 안에 세 개의 독자적인 팀 구조를 가지고 탄생했다. 즉, 하나의 팀이 세 개의 유닛으로 쪼개지는 것이 아니라, 세 개의 팀이 하나의 세계를 만드는 구조이다. ‘+ +’ represents the ‘plus plus’ effect LOOΠΔ 1/3, ODD EYE CIRCLE, yyxy, and YeoJin gather to create. LOOΠΔ was born in its own universe with three uniquely structured teams. In other words, it was not designed as a group diving up into three units, but three teams were built to create one universe.loonatheworld “이달의 소녀 (LOONA) ‘Hi High’” music video description. Facebook. 2018.08.20 Tracklist # “+ +“ – 00:58 # “Hi High“ – 3:16 # “favOriTe“ – 3:14 # “열기“ – 3:30 # “Perfect Love“ – 3:34 # “Stylish“ – 3:29 Gallery Promotional ++ Promotional Picture Go Won.jpeg|��, Teaser #1 Go Won ++ Promotional Picture JinSoul.jpeg|☔️, Teaser #2 JinSoul ++ Promotional Picture YeoJin.jpeg|��, Teaser #3 YeoJin ++ Promotional Picture Olivia Hye.jpeg|��, Teaser #4 Olivia Hye ++ Promotional Picture Chuu.jpeg|��, Teaser #5 Chuu ++ Promotional Picture HyunJin.jpeg|��, Teaser #6 HyunJin ++ Promotional Picture Choerry.jpeg|��, Teaser #7 Choerry ++ Promotional Picture HeeJin.jpeg|����, Teaser #8 HeeJin ++ Promotional Picture HaSeul.jpeg|��, Teaser #9 HaSeul ++ Promotional Picture Yves.jpeg|��, Teaser #10 Yves ++ Promotional Picture ViVi.jpeg|⛸, Teaser #11 ViVi ++ Promotional Picture Kim Lip.jpeg|��, Teaser #12 Kim Lip LOONA ++ Teaser 1.png|"날 기다려준 너, 진짜 너" (You who have been waiting for me, the real you) Teaser #1 LOONA LOONA ++ Teaser 2.png|"우리 손을 잡는 순간 + +" (The moment when we hold our hands + +) Teaser #2 LOONA LOONA ++ Teaser 3.png|"희진 현진 하슬 여진 ViVi 김립 진솔 최리 이브 츄 고원 Olivia Hye 그리고 오빛" (HeeJin HyunJin HaSeul YeoJin ViVi Kim Lip JinSoul Choerry Yves Chuu Go Won Olivia Hye and Orbit) Teaser #3 LOONA LOONA ++ Teaser 4.png|"1, 44, 72, 104, 195, 231, 265, 297, 420, 450, 483, 542 기대와 희망, 때로는 눈물과 사랑으로 가득찼던 그 시간. 지금 이달의 소녀 684일을 향해 Hi High" (1, 44, 72, 104, 195, 231, 265, 297, 420, 450, 483, 542 The times full of anticipation and hope, sometimes full of tears and love. Now towards the 684 days of LOOΠΔ, Hi High) Teaser #4 LOONA LOONA ++ Tracklist.png|''++'', Tracklist Behind the Scenes LOONA ++ BTS 1.png|Photo shoot BTS #1 LOONA ++ BTS 2.png|Photo shoot BTS #2 LOONA ++ BTS 3.png|Photo shoot BTS #3 LOONA ++ BTS 4.png|Photo shoot BTS #4 LOONA ++ BTS 5.png|Photo shoot BTS #5 LOONA ++ BTS 6.png|Photo shoot BTS #6 LOONA ++ BTS 7.png|Photo shoot BTS #7 LOONA ++ BTS 8.png|Photo shoot BTS #8 LOONA ++ BTS 9.png|Photo shoot BTS #9 LOONA ++ BTS 10.png|Photo shoot BTS #10 LOONA ++ BTS 11.png|Photo shoot BTS #11 LOONA ++ BTS 12.png|Photo shoot BTS #12 LOONA ++ BTS 13.png|Photo shoot BTS #13 LOONA ++ BTS 14.png|Photo shoot BTS #14 LOONA ++ BTS 15.png|Photo shoot BTS #15 LOONA ++ BTS 16.png|Photo shoot BTS #16 LOONA ++ BTS 17.png|Photo shoot BTS #17 LOONA ++ BTS 18.png|Photo shoot BTS #18 LOONA ++ BTS 19.png|Photo shoot BTS #19 LOONA ++ BTS 20.png|Photo shoot BTS #20 LOONA ++ BTS 21.png|Photo shoot BTS #21 Album Covers LOONA ++ digital cover art.png|Digital / B ver. LOONA + + normal a cover art.jpeg|A ver. LOONA + + limited a cover art.jpeg|Limited A ver. LOONA + + limited b cover art.jpeg|Limited B ver. Photocards Links Official * ARTICLES: ** ** * TEASERS: ** ** ** * MUSIC VIDEOS: ** ** ** ** * DANCE VIDEOS: ** Download/Stream * Apple Music * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Audio Credits Songs Album * Executive Producer: Lee Jong Myung * Creative Director: * Music Producer: , , * A&R: , Kim Hyun Ho @ BlockBerryCreative * Recording Engineer: , @ MonoTree Studio; Min Seong Soo @ doobdoob Studio; @ InGrid Studio; Iggy (OREO) @ OREO Studio * Mixing Engineer: '''Joey Mclaren @ Relic Studio; @ MonoTree Studio; @ ; @ Studio SEAN; @ Mapps Studio * '''Mastering Engineer: @ * Project Supervisor: Park Se Jin * Management Director: Yoon In Ro * Management: Lee Geun Mook, Han Do Ho, Oh Ji Mae, Shim Sung Hwan, Min Dong Hyuk, Jung Min Jeol, Baek Gyung Taek, Ko Jae Sun * Accounting: Jang Hye Gyung * Chief Communication Officer: Nam An Woo * Communication: Park Bo Ra, Bang Bo Mi, Kim Sun Gyung, Wang Ha Rim * Cooperation: Yoon Do Yeon * Training: Park Sang Ho * Casting: Jo Yong Jin * Styling Director: Kim Min @ BlockBerryAtelier * Hair Director: Jo Cheon Il @ BlockBerryAtelier * Makeup Director: @ BlockBerryAtelier * Music Video: @ * Performance Directing by: "CaShe" ( , ) * Photographer: * Art Director: @ * Art Work: Studio XXX Videos Teasers= Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) “ ” Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "favOriTe" Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Hi High" |-|Music Videos= MV 이달의 소녀 (LOOΠΔ) "favOriTe" MV 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Hi High" |-|"Hi High" Original Choreography Ver.= |-|Audios= + + 열기 (9) Perfect Love Stylish Trivia * The songs were first performed at LOONAbirth, a day before their official release. *The album has four physical versions: * The album was chosen as the 17th best K-pop album of 2018 by Billboard.Billboard “The 20 Best K-pop Albums of 2018: Critics’ Picks” 2018.12.17 * For the photoshoot, the members were split into two units based on height: ** Up unit (Tall): HeeJin, HyunJin, Kim Lip, JinSoul, Yves, Olivia Hye ** Line unit (Short): HaSeul, YeoJin, ViVi, Choerry, Chuu, Go Won References Navigation pt-br:+ + Category:Mini album Category:2018 Release Category:LOONA Category:Album